Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 8
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 8: Living Large that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E {Blazer's Office, Hayward Company, 12:25PM} Blazer is seen in his office doing all the paperwork Valencia left him. Another employee enters his office asking for a document she needed. "Hello Blazer, I was told to pick up a document from your office." Requested the woman. Blazer then gets up out of his seat. "And you are?" Asked Blazer confused. "Newel Roberta Kitsch, at your orders." Smiled Newel as she introduced herself. Blazer opens his desk drawer, and pulls out the document she asked for. "Alright then, here you go." Said Blazer as he gives her the document. "Thank you very much, I appreciate it." Addressed Newel, she then heads on over to the door to exit. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Hw95nIoyoM "Newel..." Called out Blazer. Newel turns to Blazer wondering what he will say. "Yes?" Asked Newel. "If you need anything, like any help at all. Please tell me, I'd be glad to help." Stated Blazer smiling. "Oh well thank you, if I do need help I'll be sure to ask you." Said Newel and leaves. Blazer sits back down in his chair. "Hmm, I'm sure you'll be of use to me Newel, I'm very sure of it." Said Blazer to himself, he then continues his paperwork. {Hawaii, Serene Hotel, Suite 95, 2:00PM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls Avalon and Sierra are seen sitting on the sofa in the living room of the suite, they are seen kissing and then making out with passion. "You mean the world to me, Sierra." Said Avalon romantically. "And you do to me as well, my love." Stated Sierra, she then gets up and goes to the kitchen. "What are you going to do?" Asked Avalon. "I don't want you to order room service or anything, I want to cook for you." Addressed Sierra smiling very largely. Avalon smiles back, he loves his wife's dedication to him and is so grateful for her being in his life. "Alright, if you want to make me dinner you can. After all, anything you make is perfect to me." Said Avalon. Sierra gets out some wine glasses to serve themselves wine. "We need to celebrate as much as we can our anniversary." Said Sierra as she pours the wine in the glasses. "Why?" Asked Avalon worried. "Because silly *Walks over to him*, you forgot our last anniversary." Explained Sierra. Avalon was shocked, he then understood why Sierra reminded him this time. "So thats why you reminded me huh?" Asked Avalon. "Mmm...yeah, but it was also cause I wanted us to have a passionate vacation that we soooo needed." Said Sierra seductively. Avalon then proceeds to kiss Sierra and carry her over to their bedroom, and they begin to make out and have intimacy. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTBGtdD0N10 {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, 6:30PM, Room 25} Blazer arrives home and sees Candice in the kitchen, he wonders why she seems nervous. "Hi Candice, why do you seem kinda indifferent?" Asked Blazer, wondering. Candice then tells Blazer to sit down as she is preparing his dinner. "Well I have some good news that I'd really like to share with you." Said Candice kinda happily and at the same time nervous. "Oh well then tell me I would like to know." Addressed Blazer anxiously. "You remember Marcus, right?" Asked Candice. "Yes, what about him?" Replied and asked Blazer not understanding. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Fan Fiction Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages